No me ames
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento y algo que les impide hablar con claridad... IchiRuki
1. Por qué lloras

**Fics cortos si los hay... Bueno, en fin... como mi inspiración para mis otros fics se fue de vacaciones, decidí hacer este fic cortito, dividido en algunos capítulos, absolutamente IchiRuki, espero les guste.**

_**¡¡Dedicado a Conchito!!**_

**_NOTAS: Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, es todo obra del maestro Kubo Tite al que nunca jamás le llegaré ni a los talones._**

_¿Por qué lloras?_

Todo comenzó aquella tarde de otoño en la que por primera vez notó en ella algo distinto, algo que no había notado en los meses desde que la conocía. La miró nuevamente, su sonrisa, su blanca piel y sonrió. Uryu lo miró extrañado y se acomodó los lentes, carraspeando, trayéndolo de nuevo a la tierra.

- ¿En qué piensas, Kurosaki? – preguntó irónico.

- En nada – Ichigo no cambiaba su tono malhumorado, pero su vista no se alejaba de ella.

Recordó mientras caminaba a su lado, y sin saber el por qué, aquel rostro compungido que ella traía el día en que Byakuya y Renji vinieron a buscarla. La miró nuevamente y se detuvo en seco. Rukia volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué llorabas aquella vez?

- ¿Eh? – Rukia no entendía la pregunta.

- Nada, nada – Ichigo continuó caminando sin mirarla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora? ¿Desde cuándo le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas a la enana?

Entraron en la casa y saludaron a Yuzu que los esperaba con la cena lista. Ichigo, como de costumbre, subió a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas. Pero esta vez, Rukia lo siguió algo preocupada por su actitud durante ese día.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí, enana?

- Dime qué te sucede – Rukia entró y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Ichigo se desplomó en la cama.

- No molestes

- Ichigo… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, déjame solo

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Dime qué te pasa! – unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la shinigami. ¿Lágrimas? Rukia se tocó el ojo derecho y comprobó que eran lágrimas… ¿qué significaba esa reacción de su cuerpo?

- ¿Por qué quieres llorar? – Ichigo se sentó.

- Yo… ¡yo no quiero llorar! ¡Idiota! – Rukia volteó y tomó el picaporte. Pero se detuvo cuando Ichigo la tomó por la cintura.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - la chica tembló ante el contacto... ¿la estaba intentando abrazar?

- No quiero que me ignores… ¡maldición, Ichigo! ¿Qué te sucede? – Ichigo la soltó y ella se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

- ¿A ti también te pasa esto? – se tocó el pecho con la mano abierta, sus ojos le decían todo lo que sus labios no se atrevían.

- Yo – Rukia bajó la mirada – lloro porque cada vez que no me dices la verdad me siento sola

- Y esa soledad te ahoga, ¿no? – Ichigo la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

Ella tomó su mano con fuerza y su mirada se volvió intensa. Se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Por qué me tomas tan fuerte de la mano?

- Yo… no lo sé… - él se sintió culpable de hacer sentir mal a la enana del demonio, por eso intentó cambiar el tema... Además ¿qué tenía él que estar preguntándole esas cosas? Maldición...

- Rukia

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Bajemos, que la cena ya está servida

Ichigo la soltó y ella bajó la cabeza… ese idiota se traía algo entre manos… ¿cómo podría hacer para que se lo dijera?

_Reviews please!! _


	2. Quiero enamorarme

**Segunda y corta entrega de este fic basado en la canción "No me ames" que canta Jennifer Lopez con Mark Anthony. Espero que les guste!**

_Quiero… ¿enamorarme?_

Cenaron y subieron a sus habitaciones. Rukia maquinaba cómo sacarle esas palabras que el descerebrado nunca diría… ¿qué hacer? Mmm…

¿Qué significaba lo que le había preguntado? "¿Por qué lloras?" Idiota… lloro porque… ¿Por qué? Porque lo quiere… Se sonrojó al pensarlo. ¡Jamás le diría algo así! Además no era cierto… bah, lo quería, pero no de la forma en que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento… ¿o sí?

Y esa respuesta que le había dado… ¿lloraba porque se sentía sola? ¿Se sentía sola de verdad cuando él la ignoraba?

Si, se sentía abandonada, traicionada… sentía que él no confiaba en ella, que le estaba ocultando algo… ¿pero qué?

¿Y si era él el que estaba sintiendo algo por ella?

"¿Por qué me tomas tan fuerte la mano?"

Si, confirmado, realmente estaba raro el idiota ese… Pero, ¿cómo averiguar si de verdad era porque estaba pensando en ella como algo más que una amiga?

Se acercó al escritorio, intentando no despertar a las hermanas de Ichigo y tomó un papel. Escribió algo rápidamente y salió del cuarto. Tiró el papelito doblado por debajo de la puerta y volvió a la cama.

--..--

Al otro día se levantaron tarde como de costumbre y salieron más rápido que volando. Tostada en mano, Ichigo corría junto a Rukia con una inusual expresión de fastidio inconmensurable en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Qué fue eso que dejaste anoche debajo de la puerta?

Ambos detuvieron su ritmo hasta caminar lentamente.

- Una carta – ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué intentas, Rukia?

- Intento que me digas qué te está pasando

- "Aunque no quieras decírmelo, yo te lo diré" – comenzó a imitar la voz de Rukia leyendo el papel. Ella le dio un puñetazo, callándolo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No lo leas en voz alta!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dice algo comprometedor?

- No – ella se sonrojó mucho, demasiado.

- ¿Qué? – Ichigo la miró extrañado…

- Nada, tarado – Rukia comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin llegó a la escuela.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Dónde está Kurosaki-kun? – Inoue estaba contenta y sonriente como de costumbre. Rukia la vio con tristeza… cómo le gustaría ser como ella… de seguro no le costaría tanto decirle lo que tuviera que decirle a Ichigo… pero, ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirle? ¿No era él el que actuaba extraño? ¿No era él el que quería decirle algo? Suspiró y Orihime la tomó por los hombros.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Kuchiki-san?

- Nada, no es nada

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

- Inoue-san, dime… ¿te gustaría enamorarte? – Inoue juntó sus manos y comenzó a fantasear.

- Yo quisiera enamorarme de verdad de un chico al que le guste cocinar tanto como a mí y que sea fanático de los juegos de acción y que le guste comer helado con pimienta y crema de frijoles rojos y…

- Je.. je… está bien, Inoue, ya entendí el concepto… - reía falsamente arrepintiéndose de haberle preguntado eso a su amiga… después de todo ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo eran las cosas entre ella e Ichigo…

Pero, ¿cómo eran las cosas entre ella e Ichigo?

La verdad era que ahora no podía decir con claridad como estaba su relación con Ichigo… Era cierto que peleaban a menudo por cualquier tontera, y que amaba hacerlo fastidiar y decirle una sarta y vasta colección de insultos a diario… Sonrió tiernamente y Orihime la miró extrañada una vez que terminó de dar su descripción del chico perfecto.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Kuchiki-san?

- ¿Eh? No, para nada – Rukia hacía gestos con sus manos mientras reía nerviosamente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que estaba pensando en Ichigo?

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo después de clases al centro comercial? Dicen que hoy una de las tiendas de dulces dará a conocer un postre nuevo y habrá muestras gratis – dijo ilusionada la castaña.

- No lo sé… - miró el lugar vacío de Ichigo – quizá tenga planes a la salida

- Oh… ya veo – Inoue miró hacia el mismo lugar que Rukia y, parecía como que comprendiera a qué planes se refería la morena. Rukia empalideció.

- ¿Y tú? – la shinigami miró a Orihime - ¿a ti te gustaría enamorarte? – Rukia se puso como tomate… ¿le gustaría enamorarse? ¿De verdad podía responder a esa pregunta?

No

Por supuesto que no

¿O sí?

¿Quería enamorarse?

¿Pero de quién? ¿Del descerebrado de Ichigo? ¡Seguro que no!

Aunque pensándolo bien… no era tan mal partido… Fuerte, valiente, idiota, ¡pero qué va!, todos los hombres son idiotas… Pero Ichigo tenía algo que ninguno de todos los demás tenía… y no podía decir qué era ese algo, pero lo tenía.

Inoue comenzó a hacer morisquetas para llamar la atención de Rukia que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Yo… - y entró Ichigo. Rukia cerró su boca inmediatamente.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó insistente la castaña

- Yo quiero enamorarme – dijo en voz fuerte – de alguien que no me moleste todo el tiempo – miró a Ichigo de soslayo que ya se había acomodado en su banco – y que confíe lo suficiente en mi como para decirme lo que le pasa – gritó lo último… aunque si había dicho eso era porque quería enamorarse de él… bah… de todas formas Ichigo parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y Orihime, seguramente, no había entendido a lo que se refería…

Había dicho eso, pero la verdad era que lo mejor que tenía Ichigo era que la molestaba todo el tiempo y que hacía que no se sintiera sola. Sonrió y miró a Orihime, que la veía confundida.

- Seguramente encontrarás a quien no te moleste – la chica sonrió inocentemente – además hay un montón de chicos ahí afuera esperando a que… - podía jurar que Orihime siguió hablando por quince minutos más, pero ya no la escuchaba… ¿realmente quería enamorarse?


	3. Confusion

Confusión

Salieron de la escuela sin mirarse. Rukia caminaba detrás de Ichigo en silencio mientras observaba unos nubarrones grises juntarse en el cielo. Ichigo suspiró enojado.

- ¡Maldición Rukia! – gritó con fuerza sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡¿Qué hice ahora?! – ella gritó también. Ambos seguían caminando una detrás del otro.

- ¡Eres una maldita enana! ¡¿Qué pretendías con tu mensaje?!

- ¡Nada! ¡Idiota!

- ¡¿Y por qué me insultas ahora?!

- ¡POR QUE ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL!

Silencio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio después del último grito desaforado de Rukia.

Ichigo dobló en un lugar que no era habitual, Rukia lo siguió extrañada… ¿dónde estaba yendo?

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntó disgustado.

- Porque se me da la real gana

- Vete a casa, tengo cosas que hacer

- ¿Qué cosas?

- No te importa

- Vete al infierno – Rukia se detuvo y volteó para retomar su camino habitual a casa… ¿dónde iría ahora el descerebrado? ¿Acaso estaba así porque tenía otra chica y no quería decírselo por miedo a lastimarla?

Se detuvo un momento en seco. Giró y él ya no estaba. Un momento… ¿qué le importaba a ella dónde iba él? Refunfuñó y, cruzada de brazos, siguió su solitario camino a casa.

Al llegar, Yuzu la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un té. Karin miraba un partido de fútbol en la televisión, y apenas si le dijo "hola". Isshin estaba aún en la clínica, e Ichigo… ¿Ichigo? ¡A quién le importa dónde estaba Ichigo!

- Rukia-chan, ¿viste a Ichi-nii? – la pregunta fatídica la hizo Yuzu mientras picaba zanahorias. Menos mal que estaba de espaldas, porque no pudo ver cuando Rukia le dedicó una mirada mortal.

- No – en realidad lo había visto, pero no sabía dónde había ido, así que prefirió no entrar en detalle.

- Oh… necesitaba que fuera al mercado por unas cosas…

- Dime, iré yo – Rukia se levantó del cómodo sillón y se acercó a Yuzu. La niña la miró con una sonrisa.

- Gracias… - le dio una listita con lo que debería comprar y algo de dinero.

Salió de la casa con cara de pocos amigos… ¡cómo odiaba no saber dónde estaba Ichigo! Gruñó y apretó el monedero de Chappy que tenía en su mano…

Llegó al mercado y se sorprendió cuando lo vio parado en la puerta charlando animadamente con ¿Keigo? ¿Estaba con Keigo Asano? No… ¿Tanto problema se había hecho ella y él estaba con el descerebrado número dos? Maldijo nuevamente y peor aún, cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos entraban en el lugar… perfecto, ahora debería buscar otro sitio donde comprar porque no tenía ni la más remota paciencia para encontrarse con esos dos…

Algo la hizo detenerse cuando estaba volteando en la esquina, ya con las compras hechas… ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¿O sí? Ichigo venía caminando detrás de ella… Al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Se arrinconó contra la pared y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… ¿por qué? ¿No era él el que se comportaba como tarado? Cerró sus ojos hasta que escuchó la voz gruñona del chico.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Qué crees? – le dijo de mala gana levantando las bolsas. Ichigo las agarró y rozó su mano en el movimiento. Rukia se sonrojó y recordó, sin darse cuenta, cómo él la había agarrado por la cintura la noche anterior.

Espera un segundo…

¡La había agarrado por la cintura y ella no lo había registrado hasta ese momento! ¡No! Otra vez los colores atacaban sus mejillas… ¡Gracias al cielo que unas gotas comenzaron a caer!

Pero esas gotas se transformaron en gotones…

Llovía a cántaros.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo Ichigo escuetamente… ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

- ¿Qué te sucede? – insistió.

- Nada que te

- ¡Basta con eso! ¡Sí que me importa! – la lluvia ya los había empapado por completo. Ichigo se puso frente a ella, cara a cara, como la noche anterior. Rukia levantó su vista, que lejos de verse con lágrimas, demostraba su enojo.

- ¿Por qué te importa? – Ichigo se veía más que extraño… ¿a qué venía esa rara pregunta?

- Eh… por… ¡por qué me cabrea que siempre me evadas!

- ¿Evadirte? Sólo necesito un tiempo para estar solo… Rukia, siempre estamos juntos y tú sabes más de mí que yo mismo… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué se yo de ti? – Rukia abrió sus ojos – Tú… tú tienes una larga vida del otro lado, Rukia… yo soy un simple "ryoka" – dijo con desprecio – y ya no hay nada más que decir, ¿no? – Ichigo estaba realmente enojado… ¿y ahora qué bicho endemoniado le había picado? ¿A qué venía esta escenita?

- ¡Ichigo! – le gritó - ¿qué demonios te sucede? – lo tomó por los hombros, Ichigo la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Ahora te rebajas a tocar a un ryoka? – le dijo con bronca, quitándole las manos con brusquedad y dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

- Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Ichigo seguía caminando bajo la lluvia con pasos ligeros. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Miró al cielo y una gota entró en su ojo izquierdo – Maldición – susurró y siguió a Ichigo con rapidez.

Cuando lo alcanzó, tocó su espalda. Ichigo se paró y la miró con detenimiento. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Ic… - no continuó. Sólo se detuvo en la mirada de Ichigo.

- Rukia… ¿qué estás haciendo aún aquí?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

- ¡¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?! – gritó. Rukia no lograba comprender el conjunto de preguntas que el chico le vino haciendo durante esos dos días… "¿Por qué llorabas?", "¿Por qué me tomas la mano?", "¿Por qué te importa?", ¿Por qué te quedaste?"…

- ¿Por… qué? – bajó su mirada… ¿por qué se quedó? Que pregunta más difícil de responder…


	4. Ryoka

**Hola a todos! Gracias por los revs y por el apoyo!! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo... Espero revs para continuar!! P**

_Ryoka_

- ¿Por… qué? – bajó su mirada… ¿por qué se quedó? Que pregunta más difícil de responder…

- Está bien… no es necesario que me contestes… - Ichigo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. ¿Por qué se había quedado en Karakura realmente? ¿Era por su deber? ¿Para estar con Ichigo? ¿Por ella? ¿Por qué?

- Espera – dijo con un tono suave, Ichigo no se detuvo - ¡Espera! – gritó desesperadamente. Ichigo dejó de caminar.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… ¡yo me quedé para estar contigo! – Ichigo siguió caminando después de escucharla. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué le preguntaba semejante cosa y después, simplemente, no hacía más que seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado? Corrió y le dio una patada en la espalda.

- ¡¿Qué haces maldita enana?!

- ¡Tu qué haces! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes Ichigo?! – la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Ichigo giró y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era de dolor… ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué sentía que Ichigo estaba sufriendo? Si solo era una más de todas sus peleas… Aunque… en realidad, y viéndolo fríamente, nunca antes habían discutido acerca de estos temas…

La insignia de shinigami sustituto comenzó a brillar, alertando de un hollow.

- ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de mi cuerpo? – le preguntó resignado. Rukia asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente el chico se colocó la insignia en el pecho.

¿Por qué se sentía de aquella forma? La lluvia caía con bronca y estaba empapada, sin contar que estaba arrastrando el cuerpo de Ichigo y cargando varias bolsas de compras. Al fin llegó a la casa. Ahora el problema era subir a la habitación…

Se convirtió ella también en shinigami y, con Pyon, subieron a Ichigo a su cuarto. Luego Rukia bajó y entró a su cuerpo. Entró a la casa, por la puerta, con las bolsas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Rukia-chan? – preguntó Yuzu, tomándole las bolsas de las manos. Rukia se sacó los zapatos.

- Es que… la tormenta me hizo detener… pero como no paraba, decidí seguir

- ¿Viste a Ichigo por el camino? – le preguntó Karin, acercándose.

- No – bajó su mirada… Ichigo… ¿qué estaría pasándole por la cabeza? – Iré a cambiarme.

Subió las escaleras y se metió directamente en el baño. Se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha. El agua le recordó cada una de las palabras del chico…

"Necesito un tiempo para estar solo", "¿Qué se yo de ti?", "Sabes más de mí que yo mismo", "Ryoka"… ¿Ryoka? ¿Y ahora por qué le salía con eso?

Cerró la canilla y se envolvió en una toalla. Al salir del baño se encontró con Yuzu, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien, Rukia-chan? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, gracias – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa. Entró en la habitación que compartía con las chicas y se sentó en la cama mientras secaba su cabello.

Ryoka… ryoka… ¡Ryoka!

De pronto recordó aquella conversación que había tenido antes de regresar de la Sociedad de Almas la última vez, hacía un par de semanas…

_Flash Back_

_- Hermano – Rukia entraba en el despacho de Byakuya, en la mansión._

_- ¿Qué necesitas? – él estaba sentado, leyendo unos papeles – Siéntate, por favor – le hablaba calmado y serio, como habitualmente. Rukia se sentó._

_- Necesito pedirte algo_

_- Dime – dejó el papel y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos._

_- Quisiera que reconocieran a Ichigo como un shinigami oficial_

_- ¡¿Qué dices Rukia?!_

_- Que él se merece eso después de todo lo que hizo por la Sociedad de Almas_

_- Rukia – la miró directo a los ojos, muy serio._

_-Sé que no es un shinigami oficial, pero en muchas ocasiones se comportó mucho mejor que algunos_

_- No puedo aceptar eso. Dime, ¿todavía no entendiste lo que es él?_

_- …_

_- Él es un ryoka, por más shinigami en el que pueda haberse convertido, no está ni estará nunca a nuestra altura_

_- Pero…_

_- Nada. Él es un humano y nosotros shinigamis y no tengo nada más que decirte. Esa es mi última palabra_

_- Está bien, entiendo lo que dices – Rukia se levantó y se fue, resignada._

_Fin Flash_

Pero… ¿podría Ichigo haber escuchado esa conversación? ¿O haberse enterado de lo que Byakuya dijo? No, de ninguna forma… Nadie había estado allí en ese momento y ella no le había dicho a nadie lo que pensaba pedirle a Byakuya, o por lo menos no lo recordaba… Entonces ¡qué demonios le sucedía! ¡Uf!

Se levantó y arrojó la toalla que la tapaba al suelo. Se vistió con un vestido cómodo y salió dispuesta a ayudar a Yuzu en la cocina.

Ichigo se había deshecho fácilmente del hollow. Ahora estaba sentado sobre un techo, cerca del lugar donde dejara a Rukia anteriormente. Seguro la enana llevó su cuerpo a casa… Mejor, después de todo no quería verla… al menos hasta que inevitablemente tuviera que hacerlo para cenar…

Miró al cielo, que aún se mantenía gris y lluvioso. ¿Cómo podía la enana haber dicho esas cosas si antes la había escuchado claramente decir que no le interesaba estar con un ryoka?

"Me cabrea que siempre me evadas", "Si que me importa", "Me quedé para estar contigo", "Cada vez que no me dices la verdad me siento sola"… ¿qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Ella estaría diciéndole la verdad? Pero… la había escuchado claramente… ella lo consideraba un ryoka… alguien que no estaba a su altura…

_Flash Back_

_Ichigo caminaba lentamente. Iba a la tienda de Urahara porque se encontrarían con Renji para recibir algunas órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas. Rukia se le había adelantado para preparar algunas cosas. No sabía aún por qué, pero se sentía raramente feliz. Sonreía mientras pensaba en ella. Dio vuelta en la esquina y se acercó a la tienda, en la que estaba la puerta entre abierta. Lo detuvo una conversación. Se apoyó contra la pared y afinó su oído._

_- ¿Qué harás esta vez, Rukia? – Renji sonaba preocupado._

_- Nada… ¿no lo escuchaste? "No puedo rebajarme a la altura de un ryoka, es un simple humano y no hay más que decir"_

_Y no escuchó nada más, no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Salió corriendo._

_Fin Flash_

No sabía, no entendía ni quería entender qué significaba aquello… pero corrió y corrió y a partir de ese momento nunca más pudo estar tranquilo. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Renji? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Demonios Rukia! Si pensaba eso, ¿por qué fingía no entender a qué se refería o le decía cosas como que le importaba o que se había quedado para estar con él? ¡Maldición!

_Continuación del Flash después de que Ichigo salió corriendo_

_- Nada… ¿no lo escuchaste? "No puedo rebajarme a la altura de un ryoka, es un simple humano y no hay más que decir" – Rukia sacó la lengua con picardía y los dos comenzaron a reír._

_- ¡Ay Rukia! – se quejó Renji con una sonrisa – de verdad que me asombra todo lo que has cambiado… _

_- Que no te asombre tanto… Además, no cambié… sólo que… - dudó._

_- Rukia – lo miró – sé que quieres quedarte aquí con él y no me opongo – Renji sonrió tristemente – de verdad que te deseo lo mejor_

_- Gracias – se abrazaron. _

_Fin Flash_


	5. Ordenes de niisama

**Otro cap, que espero que disfruten! Gracias por los revs y mientras sigan mandándome revs esta historia volará jejeje porque esos mensajitos de ustedes me llenan de ganas de escribir! Gracias!**

_Órdenes de Nii-sama_

Llegó a su casa, era tarde en la noche. Pensaba que lo mejor era que nadie lo viera. Llegar y entrar en su cuerpo y nada más. No hablar, no mirar a nadie, no pelear y sobre todo no encontrarse con la enana. Después de la conversación que habían tenido en la tarde, era mejor que ni se vieran o tendría que explicar por qué le estaba preguntando todas esas cosas.

Llegó y la ventana estaba cerrada. Como pudo, haciendo malabares, entró. Se metió en su cuerpo, que estaba perfectamente seco y colocado en la cama y siguió pensando.

¿Ella se habría ocupado de meterlo en la cama para que nadie dijera nada? Se sonrojó de pensar a Rukia secándole el cuerpo y maldijo por lo bajo la acción de la chica… Aunque después de todo, le convenía eso, porque si no tendría que lidiar con su padre al otro día.

Cuando se dio vuelta, un molesto ruidito chillón lo hizo cabrear. Lo único que le faltaba: Kon.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – gritó el leoncito, despertándose.

- No parecías tan preocupado recién – dijo Ichigo molesto.

- ¿Qué te sucede, idiota? Nee-san estuvo aquí esperándote

- ¿Rukia?

- Si

- No me importa, ¿podrías irte? – Kon lo miró con bronca y se encerró en el armario. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que pelear con el inútil de Ichigo que lo único que sabía hacer era decir que nada le importaba.

Se dio vuelta y miraba las gotitas impactando en el vidrio… ¿por qué Rukia se había quedado esperándolo allí? ¿Tal vez había sido muy duro con lo que le dijo? ¡Pero ella se lo buscó! ¡Por decir y luego hacer cosas opuestas!

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama y refunfuñó. Luego se paró y salió de la habitación.

Rukia no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en su cama pensando en dónde habría estado Ichigo que no volvió para cenar. Lo había salvado de su padre, porque dijo que Ichigo llegó cansado y se fue a dormir. Supo que era una excusa tonta porque nadie lo había visto llegar, pero, en fin. Verificaron y efectivamente estaba en su cama.

Gruñó al recordarse haciendo fuerza con el cuerpo de Ichigo para cambiarlo. Y luego se sonrojó al recordar que lo había visto en ropa interior. Era cierto que no era él realmente, pero bueno… había tocado su cuerpo… lo había secado… se cubrió la cara con la almohada, avergonzada.

Escuchó un ruido y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, seguro que era Ichigo. Bajó las escaleras y lo vio, sentado en la mesa, tomando un jugo, mientras comía unos emparedados que le había dejado Yuzu en el refrigerador.

- Por fin llegaste, ¿tantos hollows eran? – dijo irónica Rukia, sentándose en la mesa junto a él.

- Si – contestó de mala manera él. Sentía cómo sus nervios aumentaban a medida que pasaba cada segundo.

- Dime, Ichigo, ¿por qué me dijiste todo eso? – no se miraban y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Todo estaba en penumbras ya que no habían prendido las luces del comedor, sólo las de la cocina.

- Porque es la verdad

- Yo no pienso eso

- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué lo escuché de tu boca el otro día?

- ¿De mi boca? – se miraron, algo enfurecidos.

¿Cómo podía pensar que ella diría esas cosas sobre él después de todo lo que pasaron juntos? ¿De verdad que pensaba eso?

- Te escuché claramente

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Importa cuándo o importa que lo dijiste?

- ¡Basta Ichigo! ¡No sigas con eso!

En ese maldito momento el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar. Ella lo atendió desganada.

- Hola… si… ¿sabes qué hora es Renji? – Ichigo apretó sus puños, estaba hablando con ese maldito pelirrojo – Si… ¿mañana a primera hora? … Está bien… Hasta entonces… - colgó.

- ¿Qué quería ese idiota?

- Tengo órdenes de Nii-sama

- ¿Órdenes? ¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Estás castigada por quedarte con el ryoka?

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Basta! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?! – sus voces ya habían despertado a todos, que espiaban por la escalera.

- Mejor nos vamos a dormir, mañana tienes cosas que hacer, ¿no? – le dijo enojado y se levantó. Pasó por al lado de su familia y entró en su habitación, dando un golpe.

--

Ya era de madrugada y no había podido pegar un ojo. Miraba el techo que parecía estar más cerca de sus ojos cada vez y, en verdad, quería que se cayera encima de él y lo aplastara. ¡Cómo podía ser tan cínica esa tonta! Decirle que ella no pensaba que él fuera un simple humano… si él la había escuchado fuerte y claro… maldita…

¿O sería realmente por eso que estaba allí? Justamente para desafiar a Byakuya y hacer lo que él no quiere que haga… Más rabia atravesaba sus sentidos y comenzó a apretar las sábanas.

Sintió dos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación, pero hizo como que no los escuchó. Si era la enana, sería mejor que pensara que estaba dormido. Otros golpecitos. "Maldición, Rukia. Vete ya, que no quiero verte". Cerró sus ojos, haciéndose el dormido.

Rukia entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se acercó a la cama y lo observó por unos instantes.

- Parece que al final sí pudiste dormir – susurró – no creas que no te escuchaba protestar bajito desde el otro lado – sonrió y se arrodilló al lado de Ichigo, que tenía la cabeza ladeada. Lo miró de cerca.

Sus cejas permanecían fruncidas y su ceño demostraba cuán abatido estaba por esta situación. Pero la pregunta era, ¿cuándo ella había dicho eso? Y, ¿qué había dicho que molestara tanto a Ichigo?

Llevó su mano a la cara del chico y lo acarició levemente.

- Debo ir a la Sociedad de Almas porque nii-sama quiere decirme algo urgente, pero volveré cuanto antes para que hablemos sobre esto… De verdad no sé de qué me hablas… - quitó su mano y se apoyó en la cama.

Ichigo entreabrió los ojos y pudo divisar entre la penumbra las orbes violeta de ella fijándose atentamente en su rostro. También vio su cara llena de preocupación, y sinceridad en sus palabras… ¿Por qué entonces le dijo eso a Renji?

Rukia se paró y giró dispuesta a irse. Fue entonces cuando Ichigo la tomó por la mano antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Volverás, verdad? – le preguntó casi inaudible. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Claro, idiota

Él tiró del brazo de ella al mismo tiempo que se incorporó en la cama. Estaban a pocos centímetros, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. En un impulso desobediente e inaguantable, Ichigo se acercó y la besó.

¡La estaba besando!

Rukia cerró instintivamente sus ojos, intentando no pensar en cómo el chico había hecho para pasar de la rabia total a un beso… y centrándose en sentir cada segundo del aquel primer beso torpe… de ese beso tan ansiado en secreto, incluso para ellos mismos.

El celular volvió a sonar. Se separaron y Rukia miró a Ichigo con su rostro lleno de culpa. Sonrió nerviosamente y atendió.

- Si… ¿ya?... está bien… - colgó.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Ichigo volvía a sentir esa rabia de antes.

- Abrirán la puerta en cinco minutos

- Vete

- Pero…

- Vete, pero, diga lo que diga Byakuya, por favor – la miró – vuelve, aunque sea a despedirte

- No digas…

- Ahora ¡vete! – gritó. Rukia comprendió que no tenía que decir nada más y marcharse, y así lo hizo.


	6. Separados

**Bien, ¡qué decir! **

**Sólo que espero reviews para seguir escribiendo.**

**Y que sean sinceros y me digan qué es lo que piensan de este fic, críticamente. ¿Demasiado empalagoso para Ichigo y Rukia?**

**Que lo disfruten...**

_Separados_

Hace unos minutos nada más, miré tus ojos, y la verdad es que no puedo seguir negando lo lindos que son. Realmente, ahora que te fuiste por esa puerta, me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber hecho lo que hice antes. Y más, de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Me giro y miro la ventana en la que todavía golpean las gotitas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer en la tarde, esas mismas que fueron testigos de todas las cosas que te grité en la calle. Aún no entiendo qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza… Tú dijiste eso, Rukia… y ahora haces cosas que no entiendo, que no concuerdan con lo que escuché…

Siento frío, pero no ese frío físico que te hace tiritar, sino frío en mi alma porque recién ahora caigo en cuenta de que hace un momento te besé. Si, ¡te besé! No pude contener más mis ganas de tenerte… y ahora… ¿y ahora qué?

Después te eché, te dije que te fueras… aunque en realidad hubiera querido gritarte que te quedaras conmigo, a mi lado…

Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana. La abro y siento cómo las gotitas pegan sobre mi rostro, devolviéndome a la realidad. Otra vez esa maldita Sociedad de Almas nos separa, otra vez tu hermano te saca de mi lado… Fijo mi vista en las luces lejanas del centro y puedo distinguir un murmullo entre el viento que te nombra… sé que es mi imaginación, pero quiero creer que cuando me de vuelta, estarás aquí…

Volverás.

Me dijiste que volverás, pero una sensación extraña me invade, algo me dice que no…

Vuelvo a mi cama, dejando la ventana abierta. Me siento y observo la puerta, esperando que se abra, aunque sepa que eso no sucederá. Cierro los ojos y me recuesto.

Y en mi mente aparece esa mirada que me dabas hace rato. Tus ojos… tu rostro cerca de mí, diciéndome sin hablar que estás aquí porque tú quieres y no por despecho… y sentir que lo que mi corazón intenta gritarme es cierto, es verdadero… y que no es sólo el deseo de protegerte… que es algo más…

¿Y ahora qué?

Soledad.

Y otra vez me invade esa misma sensación que tuve cuando aquella vez te fuiste con tu hermano y Renji a la Sociedad de Almas… creí que me moría, pero no por la sangre que había perdido ni por mis heridas… sino porque te habías ido, habías regresado y no podría encontrarte jamás… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento…

--

Los pasillos del Seireitei no cambiaron en nada. Camino por ellos tranquilamente, aunque es de noche aún. Mi hermano me citó a las 7 en la mansión… no sé que quiera de mi… 

seguramente insistir en que me quede más tiempo en el Seireitei… ¿o tendrá algo más entre manos? Espero que no…

Paso por la puerta de mi escuadrón y todas las luces están apagadas. Sonrío con tristeza al recordar a mi capitán y a mis compañeros… realmente ellos son tan lindos conmigo…

Sigo caminando sin detenerme, ya que quiero llegar antes de la hora a la mansión para ver unas cosas en mi habitación. Desde la última vez que me fui al mundo humano, hace dos semanas, dejé algo que tengo que recuperar… siento que no es mucho, pero hay algo que me incomoda desde que me fui, y es que dejé muchas cosas aquí… demasiadas…

Llego a la puerta y no es necesario que llame, ya que está abierta… Seguramente Byakuya suponía que vendría antes… Suspiro y entro sin detenerme ni un segundo… e intento no ponerme a pensar nada sobre Ichigo ni sobre lo que está pasándole… ya tendré tiempo.

La puerta de mi habitación está entornada, frunzo en ceño y protesto en voz baja por eso… entro y cierro despacio. Me recuesto en la cama y cierro mis ojos, e inmediatamente la imagen de Ichigo, la última vista de su rostro mirándome, tan cerca…

Y el beso…

¡Me besó!

Me sonrojo y el calor comienza a sumergirme en un estado en el que no quiero estar. Me siento en la cama y me toco las mejillas con mis manos, que están frías y transpiradas. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

Una tenue luz me indica que está por amanecer… Perfecto… unas horas más y estaré de regreso en casa… suspiro y sonrío…

Casa… mi casa…

¿Pero no estoy en mi casa? ¿O es la casa de Ichigo MI casa?

No se la respuesta a eso, pero por ahora mi casa es la de Ichigo, la de los Kurosaki, porque allí me siento cómoda y querida… y aquí… ¿qué tengo aquí?

Suspiro y me paro. Me acerco a la ventana y la abro para sentir la brisa de la mañana en mi cara. Sonrío y vuelvo a pensar en Ichigo y, sin querer, en ese beso que me dio…

¿Por qué después de decirme todas esas cosas me besó?

"¿Volverás?"

¿Cómo no voy a volver? Si es allí a dónde ahora quiero pertenecer… Idiota. Vuelvo a sentarme en la cama y miro frente a mí. Mi reflejo en un espejo. Eso es lo que veo y sonrío.

--

Estoy sentado en mi cama con mi cabeza en mis manos. Revolví mis cabellos con fuerza y estoy, seguramente, más despeinado de lo normal. No pude dormir para nada esta noche y, para completarla, ni un maldito hollow apareció…

Me siento terrible. Un vacío en mi pecho me invade y no sé que es… porque sé que vendrás en unas horas…

¿Vendrás, no?

Siento, aunque mi cabeza sabe que no es cierto, que te perdí… que de verdad piensas que soy un maldito ryoka y que tu hermano te llenará la cabeza con idioteces de la nobleza y qué se yo… y siento… siento que cuando despierte de este sueño no estarás… no volverás a mi armario, ni a pelearme, ni a insultarme…

Que no podré volver a besarte.

Porque te besé… y soy consciente de que lo hice queriendo hacerlo, que no fue un impulso desesperado… y aunque lo intente ocultar, es lo que deseé hacer desde esa tarde en que volviste de la Sociedad de Almas hace dos semanas…

Me levanto y salgo de mi habitación dispuesto a ir al baño. Abro la puerta, entro y la cierro. Enciendo la luz, que me enceguece un instante, y luego me miro al espejo. Veo mi reflejo y una nueva sensación aparece… te extraño.

¡Te extraño! ¡Maldición, Rukia!

Te extraño.

Te extraño porque hoy, aquí y ahora, siento que no volverás a mirarme, que no veré tu sonrisa otra vez, que tus ojos que recién descubrí hermosos no estarán, que tus brazos nunca me abrazarán… veo en mi reflejo una lágrima salir de mi ojo izquierdo y cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando despejar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Me lavo la cara y vuelvo a la oscuridad de mi habitación. Entro y me apoyo en la puerta. Miró a mi cama y te imagino allí, durmiendo.

Maldigo por lo bajo, porque sé que no estás. Pero me acerco con sigilo, queriendo seguir con mi ilusión. Me acuesto al lado de tu recuerdo con una sonrisa y cierro los ojos.

Rukia… ¿realmente piensas eso de mi?

--

Un golpe en la puerta y la voz de mi hermano llamándome. Sabía que él supondría que yo vendría antes. Sonrío tristemente y le respondo un "ya voy" escueto. Me miro de nuevo en el espejo y pienso en Ichigo otra vez. ¿Me estará extrañando?

¿Y yo? ¿Lo estoy extrañando?

Si… sonrío y vuelvo a sonrojarme… sí que lo extraño… Porque al pensar en él, al creer que pronto lo volveré a ver… y al pensar en ese beso que me dio y en sus palabras… siento que voy a estallar… siento que ahora mismo tendría que estar con él y no aquí.

Un nuevo llamado de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Me levanto y abro la puerta. Él me mira fríamente y yo le sonrío.

"Vamos, que ya es hora", me dice y comienza a caminar hacia su despacho. Suspiro y lo sigo en silencio.

Nos sentamos uno a cada lado del escritorio y él sirve el té. Comienzo a tomar y él me mira fijo… ¿qué es lo que quiere decirme? Los nervios me hacen un nudo en el estómago y tardo en tragar el té.

"Consideré lo que me dijiste", abro los ojos sorprendida… ¿considerar lo que le dije? ¿Acaso será posible que nombren a Ichigo shinigami oficial? "Él será aceptado como shinigami oficial si estudia en la academia como todos los demás", sonrío ante la imagen de Ichigo en la academia que acude a mi mente.

"¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?", le digo a Byakuya. En verdad me interesa su opinión. Él me mira fijo. "Creo que lo mejor es que decida él si quiere o no ser un shinigami oficial", me contesta seriamente. Luego agarra su taza y toma un sorbo.

"Volveré hoy al mundo humano y, en cuanto tenga una respuesta, te la diré", amago a levantarme, pero otra vez su voz me detiene. "Rukia", lo miro. "¿Eres consciente de que si él es nombrado shinigami oficial ya no es necesario que tú te quedes en Karakura?", sus palabras me hicieron entrar en razones. Por primera vez desde que recuerdo, mi hermano estaba diciéndome algo que yo necesitaba oír para darme cuenta que estaba por cometer el peor error de mi vida. Mi sonrisa decae y vuelvo a sentarme. "No había pensado en eso", sigo sorprendida.

"Será mejor que lo pienses antes de actuar". "Rukia", me llama y vuelvo a mirarlo, "No olvides que gracias a su condición tú puedes estar junto a él".

Y ahora entiendo lo que Byakuya quiso decirme en la anterior conversación que tuvimos. Fue dura su forma de decirlo, pero quería que yo me diera cuenta por mi misma… que convertir a Ichigo en shinigami oficial sería como firmar a ciegas mi propia condena a no verlo más.

Le sonreí y me levanté. "Gracias, nii-sama". Él no dijo nada, pero sé que en el fondo sonrió ante mis palabras.

Salgo de su oficina dispuesta a recoger las cosas que dejé en mi habitación hace dos semanas. Esta vez no pienso regresar en mucho tiempo.


	7. Llueve otra vez

_Llueve otra vez_

Ya el sol matutino brillaba. Hacía un poco de frío y Rukia lo estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo cansado, por no haber dormido anoche. Suspiró y siguió su camino hacia su habitación, que quedaba cruzando el parque interno de la mansión.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó un instante contra esta y le dedicó una mirada inspeccionante a todas las cosas perfectamente ordenadas que allí estaban. Cerró sus ojos y exhaló con fuerza. Ésta sería una ardua tarea.

Primero miró detrás de unos cuadros con fotos que tenía sobre una cómoda. Allí había una serie de papeles mezclados dentro de un cuaderno deshojado. Sonrió al recordar lo que esas hojas significaban y las guardó en la mochila sin mirarlas. Luego se detuvo un minuto en las fotos. Tres portarretratos que le había regalado Rangiku.

En la primera, ella salía con Renji. Él la abrazaba con una mano por sobre el hombro y con la otra saludaba alegremente hacia la fotógrafa. Rukia sonreía con los brazos cruzados, tal vez algo vergonzosa. En la segunda, estaba ella con Ukitake y sus compañeros del treceavo escuadrón. Todos sonrientes, hasta ella no había salido tan tensa.

Y la otra era una foto que había traído del mundo humano, en la que salían Uryu, Orihime, Chado, Ichigo y ella. La había sacado Keigo después de insistirles durante media hora seguida que debían tener una fotografía juntos si tan amigos eran. No pudo evitar reír tras recordar esa escena y la cara malhumorada de Ichigo en la foto.

Tomó el último portarretratos y también lo guardó en la mochila.

Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Adentro había algunos kimonos coloridos, un par de vestidos de los que usaba en el mundo humano y algunos otros accesorios. Tomó un vestido blanco con celeste y lo miró con tristeza. Era el que llevaba puesto el día en que Byakuya y Renji la fueron a buscar para apresarla. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la tristeza se apoderó de su mirada…

Movió la cabeza negando y una imagen se fijó en su mente… la de Ichigo… Ya en ese momento sentía algo especial por él… ya en ese momento se sentía parte de su vida, de su familia… incluso sabía, aunque inconscientemente, que él había crecido mucho desde que ella lo conoció y que ahora era como era por ella…

Guardó el vestido y sacó del armario una caja de cartón mal cerrada. Se sentó en la cama y la abrió. Adentro había unos papeles viejos que apartó, una bufanda, un collar y debajo de todo, la insignia de teniente del treceavo escuadrón. La tomó en sus manos y la miró seria. El distintivo de Kaien.

¿Y ahora, qué era Kaien para ella? ¿Era necesario que siguiera guardando eso como un tesoro?

Suspiró y lo envolvió en un papel que también estaba sobre la cama. Guardó los papeles y las cosas en la caja y luego la caja en el armario. Cerró la mochila y se la colgó y tomó el paquete con la insignia.

--

Abrió la ventana para que la brisa de la mañana entre. Eran las 7:30 y debía apurarse para llegar a la escuela si es que no quería llegar tarde. Se cambió y bajó las escaleras con pereza… no le sentaba bien no dormir… para nada…

Yuzu lo miró compungida y Karin, indiferente.

- ¿Dónde está el viejo? – preguntó desganado al tiempo que tomaba una tostada.

- Tuvo una urgencia, salió temprano – contestó Yuzu, volviendo a sonreír.

- Nos vemos – Ichigo salió de la casa sin decir más. Estaba molesto, además de cansado. Y por demás aburrido… ¡era muy molesto estar al pendiente de la enana de esa forma!

Pero… ¿por qué estaba al pendiente? ¡Maldita enana! ¡Ella no es nadie para que él esté así! Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Su seriedad y fruncimiento eran los mismos, pero supuestamente ya no pensaría más en Rukia.

- ¡IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOO! – Gritó Keigo, como habitualmente. Ichigo entraba al aula y lo saludó con un puñetazo en la cara.

- Hola – dijo para todos Ichigo.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Hola! – Inoue agitaba sus brazos.

- Hola, Ichigo – lo saludó Tatsuki, mirándolo fijo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kurosaki? ¿No dormiste bien anoche? – dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

Ichigo se sentó en su banco y se recostó en él. No tenía ganas de hablar ni pelear con nadie.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente y nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada sobre lo que le pasaba, más notando que Rukia no había asistido a clases. En el almuerzo, todos decidieron ir a la terraza.

--

- ¿Capitán Ukitake? – Rukia entró despacio al despacho - ¿Se puede?

- Por supuesto, adelante – Ukitake la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Permiso – entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó. Apoyó el paquete en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el capitán algo sorprendido por la cara que traía Rukia.

- Vengo a devolverle esto – Rukia sonrió tristemente. Ukitake la miró sin entender y abrió el paquete. Se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres devolvérmelo? – le preguntó algo extrañado por la conducta de Rukia.

- Creo que ya pude aceptar mis culpas, capitán. Es hora que mis recuerdos sean sólo eso, recuerdos – le sonrió.

- ¿Te quedarás en el mundo humano?

- Sí, creo que allí es donde debo estar, al menos por ahora

- Muy bien – Ukitake le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Realmente Rukia parecía estar conforme y contenta con lo que había decidido.

- Gracias, capitán – se levantó.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Rukia – lo miró a los ojos – suerte

--

- Hey, Ichigo, ¿dónde se metió Kuchiki-san? – preguntó Keigo, al borde del llanto - ¡¿Qué le hiciste que no vino a clases?! – Tatsuki le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Ahora Keigo lloraba de dolor.

- En serio, Ichigo, ¿qué le pasó a Kuchiki?

- Tenía asuntos que atender – respondió secamente mientras comía su sándwich.

Nadie preguntó nada más ya que el aura de Ichigo comenzaba a asustarlos.

¡Maldita enana del demonio! ¡¿Dónde se había metido?! ¿Y ahora por qué diablos estaba tardando tanto? ¿Acaso pensaba no volver? ¡¿Acaso era cierto que ella pensaba en él sólo como un ryoka?!

Se levantó bruscamente y todos lo miraron.

- ¿Kurosaki? – preguntó algo preocupado Ishida.

- Ahora regreso – Ichigo dijo entre dientes.

Salió corriendo de la escuela, casi desesperadamente. Justo en ese momento el distintivo de shinigami sustituto comenzó a brillar.

- Maldición – murmuró. Se paró detrás de unos árboles y se transformó en shinigami.

El hollow era uno de los más débiles, así que no tardó nada en derrotarlo. Volvió a su cuerpo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se quedó sentado detrás del árbol, mirando al cielo, que había comenzado a cubrirse de nubes negras.

¿Qué debía hacer cuándo ella volviera? Al parecer, no reconocía haberle dicho eso a Renji… pero… ¿Por qué si realmente lo dijo? ¡Él lo había escuchado claramente!

Sin duda aclararía los tantos… no podía dejar que pase más tiempo en esta condición… si ella estaba en Karakura por trabajo y nada más, entonces que se lo diga…

Pero… ¿cómo decirle? Porque a él no le estaba pasando nada con ella… ¿o sí?

¡NO! No le pasaba nada… solamente necesita que ella esté, que esté con él… ¡Maldición! ¡Necesita que ella le diga lo que piensa realmente sobre él!

¿Y qué si ella no quiere? ¿Y qué si es verdad que ella piensa que es un asqueroso ryoka que no puede comparársele?

Rukia atravesó la puerta Senkai justo cuando unas gotas comenzaban a caer. Otra vez llovía… ¿no que había amanecido con sol? Protestó por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa… era demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela…

Algo llamó su atención en el camino. Un reiatsu… el de Ichigo. Estaba cerca… pero… ¿por qué no en la escuela?

¿Tenía que ir a buscarlo? ¿Y qué pasaría? ¿Qué le diría? Seguramente algo del beso… ¡No! No… ¿o sí? ¡Bah! Era hora que de una maldita vez se enterara el por qué Ichigo estaba actuando de esa extraña forma.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al lugar. Lo vio entre los árboles, sentado en el suelo, sintiendo cómo las gotitas de lluvia caían sobre él. Se acercó y se puso detrás del árbol dónde él estaba, sentándose a sus espaldas contra el tronco.

- Volví – dijo despacio.

- Bienvenida – contestó él.


	8. No me ames

_No me ames_

Llovía más fuerte. Ya hacía más de quince minutos que los dos estaban uno a espaldas del otro, árbol de por medio, sin decir palabra. Estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, y mojándose con la lluvia, que ya les parecía un castigo.

¿Qué había hecho ella para sentirse ahora de esa manera? Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanta, que pensaba que Ichigo lo escucharía claramente. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, como si su cuerpo presintiera que algo ocurriría. Miró hacia arriba y vio caer las gotas entre medio de las hojas del árbol. Una hoja cayó y se posó sobre su pierna derecha.

- ¿Qué quería tu hermano? – Ichigo rompió el hielo con una pregunta trivial. No podía decir que realmente le interesara lo que Byakuya le había dicho, sino, más bien, le interesaba que no le hubiera pedido que volviera.

- Nada importante – mintió. Seguramente, si le decía que todo el lío era porque ella le había pedido que lo acepten como shinigami oficial, Ichigo explotaría y se armaría una discusión madre. Lo mejor sería dejar el verdadero motivo de su visita a la Sociedad de Almas de lado, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

- ¿Entonces por qué la urgencia? – insistió. No le convencía la respuesta de Rukia… después de haber escuchado "eso" de su boca y de que la solicitara con tanta urgencia, no podía haber 'nada importante' detrás…

- Quería hablarme de… unas cuestiones de la mansión… - se notaba alevosamente que había inventado eso. Ichigo gruñó, pero se quedó callado. - ¿Qué hicieron hoy en la escuela? – Rukia seguía evitando el tema principal.

- Nada importante – contestó él, imitando el tono que ella había usado antes.

Otro silencio exagerado dejó que pudieran escuchar claramente las gotas de lluvia impactando en el suelo y en sus cuerpos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Ichigo, levantándose. Rukia seguía mirando la hoja que había caído del árbol. No notó cuando él se acercó y se agachó a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

- Ey… Rukia… - la llamó despacio. Ella levantó su mirada - ¿Vamos? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Yo… Ichigo… ¿qué te sucede? – al fin salieron las palabras que tanto se empeñaba en no decir. Ichigo la miró serio.

- Nada importante

- ¡Basta de responder eso! ¡¿Por qué me dijiste lo que me dijiste antes de que me fuera?! – Ichigo frunció más el ceño, no quería hablar ahora… ¿o sí?

- ¡Es que tú dijiste que yo era un ryoka!

- ¡¿Cuándo dije eso?!

- Cuando hablabas con Renji en lo de Urahara – dijo más bajo y sin mirarla.

- ¿Con Renji? – preguntó Rukia más para sí misma que para él. Y lo recordó, como si en su mente se hubiera hecho un 'clic'.

- ¡Sí! ¡Con Renji! – gritó Ichigo algo desaforado. Rukia comenzó a reír - ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?! ¡ENANA DEL DEMONIO! – Ichigo se paró, muy enojado. Rukia también se paró, con una sonrisa, intentando no reír.

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? ¡Yo sólo estaba imitando lo que mi hermano había dicho! ¡Idiota!

- ¡No parecía una imitación! ¡No me mientas Rukia! – él sonaba dolido… ¿tanto le habían afectado esas simples palabras?

- ¡Mi hermano me dijo eso cuando le pregunté si te podían aceptar como shinigami oficial! ¡Tarado! – le gritó ella, viendo cómo la terquedad del pelinaranja no la dejaba avanzar sobre lo que quería decir.

- ¿Y tú cuando le preguntaste eso? – se sorprendió el chico tras las palabras de Rukia y ella se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo que antes no había querido…

- Antes de venir de la Sociedad de Almas la última vez, le pregunté a mi hermano si podrían tomarte como shinigami oficial, porque me pareció justo que después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos te reconozcan. ¡Y él fue el que me dijo que tú eras un simple humano y que nosotros, los shinigamis, no podemos rebajarnos a tu altura! ¡PARA RECONOCERTE COMO SHINIGAMI OFICIAL! ¡Tonto! – Ichigo abrió los ojos… ya no sabía qué pensar… Entonces… ¿entonces ella no pensaba que él fuera un ryoka inservible? ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo tenía que continuar esa conversación?

- ¡Ichigo!

- ¡¿Qué?! – le gritó.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Además… ¿por qué no me dijiste que era eso lo que había pasado?

- Porque… pensé que tu creías eso de verdad

- ¿Cómo yo voy a pensar eso?

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y la miró a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó un poco con la acción del chico… pero… ¡¿por qué se sonrojaba, si tantas otras veces él se había acercado así a ella?!

- No lo sé… por un momento creí que yo…

- Idiota

Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo mojado. Se abrazaron con delicadeza, pero luego Rukia se aferró al pecho de Ichigo… ¿estaba… llorando? Pero… ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó él, otra vez…

- ¡Yo no estoy llorando! – gritó ella sin levantar su cabeza… ¿estaba llorando?

- ¿Qué te sucede? – al escuchar la pregunta del chico, lo soltó.

- Ichigo… yo… yo te quiero… - le dijo sin pensar… él sonrió.

- Yo también, enana

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que yo pienso que eres un humano asqueroso! – le gritó aún sin mirarlo.

- ¿Realmente no lo piensas así? – una media sonrisa picarona apareció en la cara de Ichigo, ella se despegó de él y lo miró enojada.

- ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que…?! – se paró un momento.

- ¿Qué qué?

- ¡QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TI! – gritó con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados. Luego comenzó a correr. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le había gritado eso? ¿Qué se había enamorado de él? ¿Era cierto?

Si, era cierto.

Ichigo la siguió algo confundido… ¿Qué se había enamorado de él? ¿De verdad? ¿Y él qué?

La alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo, haciéndola girar.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Rukia? ¿Me dices eso y después te vas? – ella evitaba mirarlo.

- Es que…

- Es que no es cierto, ¿no? ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!

- ¡No! – lo miró con desesperación - ¡Ichigo yo…! ¡Ichigo, yo me enamoré de ti!

- ¿Por qué? Si tú eres shinigami y yo humano… no debería ser así… - él hablaba con dolor en sus palabras…

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿No fuiste tú el que arriesgó todo para salvarme? ¿Por qué me salvaste, Ichigo?

- Porque… porque yo también… ¡yo también te amo! – le gritó. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza.

Se miraron por un instante bajo la cortina de agua. Ichigo la soltó y ella se paró frente a él, muy cerca.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – ella sonaba algo triste.

- Si – Ichigo la tomó por el mentón y se acercó a ella.

- Siempre… siempre sentí que eras parte de mi vida… desde que te conocí – una lágrima que se confundió con el ambiente salió del ojo derecho de Rukia.

- Y tú de la mía – se acercó más y la besó.

Se fueron los dos caminando a casa, bajo la lluvia. Sonrientes y en silencio, tomados de la mano. Llegaron y no había nadie. Las hermanas de Ichigo aun estaban en la escuela e Isshin, trabajando. Los dos subieron y se secaron.

--

Rukia estaba sentada en la cama de Ichigo. Apretaba la colcha entre sus manos mientras balanceaba los pies nerviosamente. Miraba un punto fijo en el suelo mientras evitaba que se hagan visibles sus pensamientos.

Ichigo buscaba a Kon desesperadamente. Esta vez no permitiría que se meta en la conversación que seguramente tendrían él y Rukia, pero se sorprendió al encontrar una notita dentro del armario: _"Idiota, fui a buscar un mejor lugar donde vivir. Kon"_. Arrugó el papel y sonrió, recordando las otras fallidas veces en las que el peluche salió a por lo mismo y siempre volvió corriendo a los brazos de él.

Giró y cerró el armario. Luego se apoyó sobre él y se dejó deslizar sobre su espalda hasta el suelo, dónde se sentó con las piernas flexionadas. Miró a Rukia, pero inmediatamente volvió a bajar la vista, ubicando sus ojos en el mismo punto en el suelo al que miraba ella. Suspiró despacio y se metió dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué estaba metida en ese lío? Simplemente tendría que haberse callado la boca y decirle a Ichigo lo que pasó sin gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de él... Porque eso implicaba que lo reconociera y ella no quería reconocerlo, no al menos de esa forma, de golpe y porrazo... ¿Qué hacer? Ahora estaba con Ichigo, en su habitación, y sabía que él esperaba alguna frase, una palabra, al menos, algo...

¡Algo! Alguna cosa para decir...

- ¿Dónde esta Kon? – perfecto, había dicho algo... Ichigo levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, pero, al instante siguiente, los dos volvieron al punto interesantísimo en el suelo.

¿Y ahora se interesaba por Kon? Definitivamente ir a la Sociedad de Almas la volvía loca...

Ahora era Ichigo el que estaba en problemas... Tenía que responder esa pregunta y seguramente, seguir la conversación. Rukia había dado el primer paso y era hora de hablar, eso seguro...

Pero, ¡¿qué decir?!

- Se fue – dijo escuetamente. Bien, había respondido muy a su estilo y eso era bueno, no podía demostrarle nerviosismo a la enana, no al menos por ahora. - ¿De verdad que le pediste a Byakuya que me reconocieran como shinigami oficial? – una pregunta estúpida, pero puede que funcionara para romper el hielo.

- Si, ¿tanto te sorprende? – obvio que tenía que estar sorprendido... ¡Maldición! ¡Respuesta incorrecta!

- Obvio, ¿no es descabellada esa idea? ¿Un humano reconocido como shinigami oficial y encima por el rey de las leyes? – Rukia comenzó a reírse entre dientes con el comentario sobre Byakuya. - ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Ya te lo dije, me dijo que los shinigamis no podemos rebajarnos a la altura de un humano por más sustituto que sea

- Que soy un ryoka y lo voy a ser siempre – dijo irónico. Rukia levantó la vista y vio a Ichigo mirando al suelo. Sonrió sin saber por qué. Él estaba ahí, diciendo esas palabras sin sentido alguno... ¿ryoka? ¿Qué significaba esa palabra ahora? ¿Qué significaba todo después de lo que se habían dicho y después de haberse besado ya DOS veces? ¡DOS VECES!

- Pero después, cuando volví... – Ichigo levantó la vista – él me dijo que había estado averiguando sobre eso, por eso fue que me llamó

- ¿Qué? ¿Byakuya haciendo eso? – comenzó a reír. Rukia frunció el ceño.

- Sí se puede, sólo que le dije que no – ignoró el comentario de Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué le dijiste que no sin decirme a mi que soy el que tiene que decidirlo? ¡Primero le dices sin decirme nada que quieres que me reconozcan y cuando te dice que se puede le dices que no!

- ¡Es que si tu te conviertes en shinigami oficial yo no podré venir más aquí! – se miraron en silencio, algo molestos. Al final, la conversación se había vuelto una de las normales, ya no se sentían incómodos ni nerviosos.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Cómo qué? ¡No podría verte!

- ¿Y te importa eso? – Rukia se paró y se acercó a Ichigo, que levantó más los ojos para verla a la cara.

- ¡IDIOTA! – le gritó - ¡¿CÓMO DICES ESO DESPUÉS DE QUE TE GRITÉ QUE TE AMABA?! – y otra vez... le había gritado en la cara... lo que no quería reconocer...

- No me interesa ser shinigami oficial, así estoy bien, siendo un 'ryoka' con poderes – dijo sin prestar atención a lo que Rukia le dijo.

- ¡¿ESTÁS SORDO O QUÉ?! ¡ACABO DE DECIRTE ALGO, TARADO!

- ¡NO ESTOY SORDO!

- ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME IGNORAS?!

- ¡PORQUE LO QUE DICES NO TIENE SENTIDO!

No tiene sentido. No, no lo tiene. Una shinigami enamorada de un humano, gritándole por la cara que lo ama y él, simplemente, la ignora.

- ¿Qué no tiene sentido?

- Eres una shinigami, un alma, alguien que no existe en este mundo, perteneces a tu maldita Sociedad de Almas y para completarla eres de un clan de estirados que lo único que saben hacer es decir que se deben cumplir las reglas, y yo soy un inútil y asqueroso humano, ryoka si lo quieres decir a tu estilo, que por alguna de esas putas casualidades obtuvo unos poderes que muchos envidian, pero que nadie se atreve a reconocer

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que yo te dije?

- Mucho, Rukia, ¿no lo ves? ¡Tú eres una shinigami y yo un humano! ¡Y eso es todo!

Silencio. Odiaba el silencio más que cualquier otra cosa, porque si había silencio en una habitación dónde estaba ella con Ichigo, eso significaba que nada andaba bien, y justamente eso es lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Se sentía dolida por el comentario de Ichigo. ¿No había sido él mismo el que se enfrentó a toda la Sociedad de Almas para rescatarla sin ningún sentido? Ah no, eso sí que no… ahora la escucharía…

- ¡¿Tú hablas de sentido?! ¡¿Y qué sentido tuvo meterse en la Sociedad de Almas para buscar a alguien que ni siquiera conocías?! ¡¿No es que los shinigamis y los humanos no tienen que relacionarse según tu estúpida teoría?! ¡¿Por qué debería actuar ahora con sentido si tú no lo hiciste en ese momento?!

Las palabras de Rukia eran furiosas y punzantes. Ichigo la miró intensamente, analizando cada uno de los puñales cargados de la más cruda y pura verdad. Él había ido a rescatarla porque… ¿por qué si?

No, porque si, no.

Porque la quería, ya en ese entonces la quería, y hasta podría decir que la amaba… ¿y ahora qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar, sentado en el suelo, mirándola a los ojos sin hacer nada más que discutir SIN SENTIDO sobre eso?

Se levantó bruscamente. Rukia dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida por la acción de Ichigo, que sólo la miraba serio y en SILENCIO.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No vas a decirme nada?! – espetó nuevamente. Odiaba cuando él se quedaba callado, mirándola de aquella forma. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué ella siguiera diciéndole esa sarta de idioteces para hacerlo entrar en razones, que en realidad no tenían NINGÚN sentido?

- Rukia – la llamó como un autómata. Su tono de voz era calmo y su rostro no tenía nada que ver con el de Rukia, que mostraba desesperación y, tal vez, furia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – volvió a gritar, mientras instintivamente caminaba dando pasos hacia atrás. Ichigo se acercaba con esa mirada extraña y ya no podía soportarlo.

Él se apuró un poco y la tomó por la cintura, cosa que la sorprendió, pero no se resistió en lo más mínimo.

- Ya te dije que fui a rescatarte porque te amo – susurró mientras la seguía mirando fijo.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que no tiene sentido? – insistió Rukia.

- Nada tiene sentido – Ichigo se inclinó y la besó otra vez. Y con ese eran tres besos.

Tres besos.

¡Tres besos!

Se besaron suavemente hasta que quedaron sin aire. Se separaron sólo para abrazarse. Rukia apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo y él recostó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

- ¿Te irás a la Sociedad de Almas? – una pregunta que no venía al caso. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso después de besarla? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Por qué iba a volverse? ¿O había vuelto a despedirse?

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta descolocó a Rukia, que sólo atinó a decir "¿eh?"… ¿Irse a la Sociedad de Almas?

- Digo, viniste después de hablar con tu hermano… y supuse que tal vez… no se

- No, y no volveré por un largo tiempo. Me traje todas las cosas que necesito

- ¿Y eso está aprobado por el rey de las leyes? – la pregunta era graciosa, pero la voz de Ichigo no sonaba así.

- Él… él me recomendó que no te ofreciera ser shinigami oficial

- Ah… - ¿Qué Byakuya le recomendó qué? Bueno, mejor no meterse en terrenos ásperos y que no vienen al momento… en todo caso discutir acerca de lo que Byakuya hizo o no sería para otra conversación. Este momento era para él y ella y nadie más.

- Tu… ¿de verdad piensas que no tiene sentido sentir esto? – preguntó temerosa a la respuesta. Sabía que Ichigo había hablado por despecho y que en verdad la quería… pero no estaba segura de que él quisiera enfrentar todas las cosas que pudieran llegar a ocurrir después.

- ¿No es cierto que NO tiene sentido esto? – la separó y la miró a los ojos – Rukia, si quieres darle un sentido, entonces tendrás que irte

- No entiendo lo que dices

- ¡Que esto que siento no tiene sentido porque si lo tuviera sabría qué decirte ahora! – gritó y se apartó, sentándose en la cama. En realidad, no medía sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba diciendo ni por qué lo estaba diciendo, sólo hablaba.

- Yo… tampoco sé qué sentido tiene esto que siento… pero ahora sé que es lo mismo que sientes tú… - le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te vas a quedar?

- Por supuesto, tarado

- ¿Tiene sentido que te diga que te amo? – la miró con una media sonrisa.

- No, pero dímelo igual

- Te amo, enana del demonio

- Yo también, idiota – se besaron.

_**FIN**_

**Bien, sé que fue algo abrupto el final, pero realmente no tengo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir los fics eternos e interesantes que a todos nos gustan.**

**Perdón por hacerlos esperar por este último capítulo y realmente les agradezco su cooperación dejándome los reviews.**

**En realidad, como este final quedó bastante trunco, seguramente anexe algún epílogo más adelante, cuando tenga algo más de tiempo, por ahora me dedicaré a Chantillí con Frutillas, que es mi deuda con el público fanático de Haruto Kuchiki y para los que no lo conozcan, los invito a leer Balck Moon, y allí tendrán el placer… jeje **

**Bueno, otra propaganda barata: Hace un par de días, subí un OneShot dedicado a Byakuya que quisiera que leyeran… no sé si les guste Byakuya, pero yo lo amo, así que le dediqué un fic. No es exactamente sobre él, sino sobre la vida de una mujer que se enamoró de él. Léanlo y díganme.**

**Vuelvo a agradecerles infinitamente y a invitarlos a que sigan leyendo más de mis obras.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
